familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Franklin County, New York
Franklin County is a county in the U.S. state of New York. As of the 2010 census, the population was 51,599. Its county seat is Malone. The county is named in honor of American Founding Father Benjamin Franklin. Franklin County comprises the Malone, NY Micropolitan Statistical Area. Much of Franklin County is within the Adirondack Park. Its Canadian borders are the provinces of Quebec and Ontario. History When counties were established in New York in 1683, the present Franklin County was part of Albany County. This was an enormous county, including the northern part of New York State as well as all of the present State of Vermont and, in theory, extending westward to the Pacific Ocean. This county was reduced in size on July 3, 1766 by the creation of Cumberland County, and further on March 16, 1770 by the creation of Gloucester County, both containing territory now in Vermont. On March 12, 1772, what was left of Albany County was split into three parts, one remaining under the name Albany County. One of the other pieces, Charlotte County, contained the eastern portion. In 1784, the name "Charlotte County" was changed to Washington County to honor George Washington, the American Revolutionary War general and later President of the United States of America. In 1788, Clinton County was split off from Washington County. This was a much larger area than the present Clinton County, including several other counties or county parts of the present New York State. Franklin County is part of Macomb's Purchase of 1791. In 1799, Clinton County was reduced in size by the splitting off of Essex County. In 1802, Clinton County was reduced in size by a part of Clinton and two other counties being taken to form the new St. Lawrence County. In 1808, Franklin County was split off from Clinton County. In the late 1800s, Franklin County was home to three of the largest resort hotels in the Adirondacks, Paul Smith's Hotel, Loon Lake House, and Rainbow Inn. The history of Franklin County is preserved at the Franklin Historical and Museum Society in Malone, New York.Read and Listen to the Oral history of Franklin County in the late 19th early 20th Centuries Geography in Saranac Lake]] According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (4.0%) is water. It is the fourth-largest county in New York by land area. Franklin County is in the northeastern part of New York State. The northern edge is the border with Canada. Adjacent counties and municipality *Clinton County - east *Essex County - southeast *Hamilton County - southwest *St. Lawrence County - west *Stormont, Dundas and Glengarry United Counties, Ontario - northwest *Le Haut-Saint-Laurent Regional County Municipality, Quebec - north Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 51,134 people, 17,931 households, and 11,798 families residing in the county. The population density was 31 people per square mile (12/km²). There were 23,936 housing units at an average density of 15 per square mile (6/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 84.03% White, 6.63% Black or African American, 6.20% Native American, 0.38% Asian, 2.07% from other races, and 0.69% from two or more races. 4.01% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 31.0% were of French, 13.6% Irish, 10.6% American, 9.8% French Canadian, 9.2% English and 5.4% German ancestry according to Census 2000. 94.6% spoke English, 2.3% Spanish and 2.0% French as their first language. There were 17,931 households out of which 32.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.50% were married couples living together, 11.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.20% were non-families. 28.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county, the population was spread out with 22.80% under the age of 18, 9.50% from 18 to 24, 33.20% from 25 to 44, 21.80% from 45 to 64, and 12.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 121.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 126.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,517, and the median income for a family was $38,472. Males had a median income of $29,376 versus $22,292 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,888. About 10.10% of families and 14.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.60% of those under age 18 and 13.90% of those age 65 or over. Education Franklin County is home to North Country Community College and Paul Smith's College. North Country Community College is sponsored by and serves Franklin and Essex counties, with campuses in Malone - Saranac Lake and Ticonderoga. Transportation Airports The following public use airports are located in the county:Franklin County Public and Private Airports, New York. Retrieved June 13, 2013. * Adirondack Regional Airport (SLK) – Saranac Lake * Malone-Dufort Airport (MAL) – Malone Communities Towns * Bangor * Bellmont * Bombay * Brandon * Brighton * Burke * Chateaugay * Constable * Dickinson * Duane * Fort Covington * Franklin * Harrietstown * Malone * Moira * Santa Clara * Tupper Lake * Waverly * Westville Villages * Brushton * Burke * Chateaugay * Malone (county seat) * Saranac Lake * Tupper Lake Census-designated places * Fort Covington Hamlet * Paul Smiths * St. Regis Falls Hamlets * Gabriels * Goldsmith * Hogansburg * Keese Mill * Lake Clear * Loon Lake * Saint Regis * Skerry * Upper St. Regis * Vermontville Native reservations *St. Regis Mohawk Reservation Notable people * Fernando C. Beaman, US Congressman Politics See also *North Country Community College *Cure Cottages of Saranac Lake *Adirondack Canoe Classic *List of counties in New York *National Register of Historic Places listings in Franklin County *Church Street Historic District *Adirondack County, New York - a proposed new county References External links * Franklin County webpage * Franklin County Historical and Museum Society * * Franklin County history pages * Franklin County historical information * History of a Mill Town * Oral History of Franklin County Listen to and read the history of Franklin County NY in the late 19th and early 20th Centuries Category:Franklin County, New York Category:1808 establishments in New York (state) Category:Settlements established in 1808